1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a pH-responsive membrane and, in particular, to a method for producing a pH-responsive membrane formed of a thin membrane of tantalum pentoxide.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for producing a pH-responsive membrane is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 63-312736, filed Dec. 10, 1988 for METHOD OF PRODUCING ION SELECTIVE GLASS ELECTRODE. Japanese Application No. Sho 63-312736, filed by the instant Applicant, discloses a method in which a metal alkoxide is used as a raw material in a sol-gel method for producing a pH-responsive membrane. This conventional method is advantageous in its production of a stabilized pH-responsive membrane, but the method entails an expensive and complicated manufacturing process. Furthermore, the method employs a coating solution that is not stable.